Another Day Gone
Another Day Gone is the eleventh episode of the ninth season. Story "Not much scrap today Harvey, as usual," said Scruff as they puffed round the Island. "Hey, there's Bulstrode." If they'd seen anything that looked like it could be bought for scrap, it was the rude barrage. "Came to take me away today? How lovely." "Lovely. We were just stopping to say 'hello'." "That's too bad. I'll be scrapped soon enough; no more use for me. I'm too dangerous since no one's bothered to fix me up. Hey, where are you going?! Come back here and lift out of the sand. I want to end my misery!" After working with Scruff, Harvey arrived at the Wharf. "How tiring it is!" groaned Madge. "Going back and forth from the factories up river. Any more barrages arriving soon?" "According to the Wharf Master, he's having a good number of them built," assured Colin. "This is all your fault! No, it's yours!" "What's the matter you two?" asked Harvey. "Mac made us shunt some trucks in the wrong place, delaying both the 11:37 slow goods to Skarloey and delaying us!" "You're the one who didn't want to listen to me when I said to stop for the shunter to change the points. It's your fault! Anyhow, what cargo are you unloading for us today Harvey?" "I'm unloading a few crates from Madge and Colin's unloading the rest from the barrages. They have restored armor, equipment used by knights, and old paintings that are to be returned to Ulfstead Castle." "Great! Now he'll lose some tourists because of you Mighty!" "No, it's you Mac!" "It isn't!" "It is!" As the sun started to set over the Island, the Smelter's Yard diesel twins were lurking about, looking for scrap. "Hey, there's Bulstrode. He might not help much, but he's something we need to increase profits!" "Let's get Rocky! Harvey wouldn't be able to lift this, nor would he help," added Bert. "Ahh, someone finally understands me." But the diesels had forgotten one thing; they were moving about during the grouping of fast express passenger and goods trains. "Hopefully Harvey doesn't find out about it," panted 'Arry. Harvey was dropping off supplies to the Search and Rescue Center when the Rescue Master came to see him. "The Tidmouth Beach Owner called, saying the Smelter diesel twins are going to scrap Bulstrode." "We must rescue him!" "Let's go!" called Rocky. When 'Arry and Bert arrived Rocky was no where in sight. "Where is Rocky?" demanded Bert. "He's helping clear up an accident on Duck's branch line," said Harold casually. "We'll come back tomorrow." But the next day Bulstrode was gone. "Harvey must have somehow figured it out. When we see him, we'll make sure he's scrapped for sure!" Because of this, Harvey worked as far away as he could. He helped load the last delivery of crates for the Earl and the duo engines Mighty Mac puffed off. "We should whistle to let the signalman know we want the left track. It's the quickest." "The center track is!" The duo started to aruge, which led to them blowing their whistles to ignore the other. "Might as well send them along the far right track," sighed the signalman. Soon the duo stopped arguing. "Mighty, I think we're on the wrong line!" "Yes, sorry Mac." "We'll have to continue," sighed their drivers. Eventually they came to a quarry. "Boulder Quarry, I thought this place.." "Was closed for good?" "Who said that?" "I did. Thumper's the name. I chisel out the stone and the lorries take it away. Engines aren't allowed due to Boulder and myself being dangerous. But we aren't. Please, help us deliver stone." "We're going to leave now." Thumper quickly rushed for the cloest mountain and chiseled out of it, causing a rockslide. The crew left, with the duo trapped. "Mighty Mac should have been here by now," thought the Earl. "Somethin must have happened." "Rescue Master, please send someone to find Mighty Mac. They're lost." "Right. Harold, please go and look for Mighty Mac!" As the announcement shouted through the speakers, Harold roared into the sky. "We've looked everywhere now!" "Not Boulder Quarry." "Why look there? No one-" "It's worth a try." "Alright then. Let's go," said Harold reluctantly. Thumper's rockslide hadn't hidden the whole fifteen-van train. "They're here! Harvey's the right engine for the job!" Workmen were hurrying to get Harvey ready. "Away we go!" Soon they arrived. Harvey began to clear away a rock. "A traitor!" shouted Thumper. "Watch out!" Thumper chiseled out of the mountain that Boulder stood on. "Oh no!" Harvey and his crew waited. "HELP! OUCH!" Soon Mighty Mac were freed and puffed away. The Fat Controller and the Thin Controller both spoke to the Quarry Master. "This quarry will be closed forever this time!" "Yes Sir!" "You shall be seen again!" scolded the Thin Controller at Thumper. "Please Sir, they just need some time in the shed, maybe they'll-" "Harvey, some things can't be saved. In this case, that is true." "But Bulstrode has been bouth by the Wharf, so he deserves to be really useful again. His punishment was a little extreme to think of it." "Harvey, we realize now that not everything needs to be scrapped after what the Fat Controller said." "Right. We're good with you taking Bulstrode." Because of the machines that were scrapped, the Scrapyard and Smelter's Yard both made a lot of profit in the month of August. Harvey was just glad to see Bulstrode the next time he was at the Wharf. "What are you smiling about? I'm glad you've rescued me, now get me loaded up!" Harvey just had to grin. Characters * Harvey * Scruff * 'Arry and Bert * Mighty Mac * Rocky * Harold * Madge * Bulstrode * Colin * Thumper * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * Mighty's driver * Mac's driver * Duck (mentioned) Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes